


Please, Ms. Swan

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub, Domme Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Student Regina Mills, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Swan Queen - Freeform, Teacher Emma Swan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, pretty much just smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Ms. Swan has had enough of her student Regina Mills misbehaving in her class and decides to teach her a real lesson. Teacher/Student AUTeacher Emma Swan and Student Regina MillsLight BDSMsmut





	Please, Ms. Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so like I wrote this for someone and now I'm sharing it here.... soooo like please try not to be too harsh. 
> 
> This has light BDSM elements. If that's not your thing that's cool just warning you. Regina is 18 btw.  
> Domme Emma and sub Regina. It's mostly smut tbh.
> 
> This is strictly for entertainment purposes. Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing.

Please, Ms. Swan

Regina sat at the front of the empty classroom with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. Her eyes stayed on her teacher who was visibly ignoring her as she appeared to be grading papers. Regina's desk was positioned directly in front of her teacher's so she could see her perfectly. She watched the woman tuck some of her blonde waves behind her ear.

Regina huffed and looked at the clock. She had an hour of detention. Sure, she earned it. She had been disruptive, disrespectful and overall defiant. She enjoyed the little stand-offs they would have after the teacher told her to behave. It was exciting and was the highlight of her usually uneventful school day.

But she didn't deserve an hour of detention. That was a bit extreme and she was not going to sit by while she was unjustly punished. "This is utterly unnecessary, Ms. Swan." She grumbled. There was a long pause and she feared that she wouldn't get a reply but the woman sighed and peered at her through her black rimmed glasses.

"I disagree. I've given you chance after chance to behave yourself and you refuse." Was the reply. "You are here to learn, Ms. Mills. That stunt you pulled today was the last straw."

Okay so, today she may have overstepped though. She arrived to class improperly dressed. Meaning she was not in her full uniform. She had left her uniform tie in her locker and a few buttons undone at the top of the blouse. When her teacher addressed her about it, she walked up to her desk and leaned forward so the woman could see down her blouse. She then lowered her voice to a seductive purr, "Why? Am I distracting you, Ms. Swan?"

Regina could see the way the teacher's lovely green eyes darkened at her words. The woman's blonde eyebrow rose above the rim of her glasses and the hint of a smirk graced her lovely pink lips. The older woman shifted in her seat and Regina's dark eyes watched her carefully. Regina was a sassy, smart ass and apparently flirtatious was added to the list. It was like she was almost teasing her teacher.

Regina never understood why she felt the need to do this but her day would never be complete unless she pushed Ms. Swan's buttons.

"You are a very naughty girl, little Ms. Mills." Was the woman's whispered response.

Regina bit her lip. The statement excited her but before she could reply, the bell rang and her classmates began filing in. She quickly closed the buttons on her blouse, making herself presentable but without her tie.

"Have a seat." The teacher instructed. Regina lingered there, staring in her teacher's eyes for another moment before pushing off the desk and heading to her seat. She made sure to take her time in order to be extra hardheaded.

The entire lesson, Regina tried her hardest to be disruptive. Texting, purposely calling out and the ever popular talking to her friends. Her favorite thing was the way Ms. Swan's eye would twitch each time she misbehaved. It gave her such a rush. When the class came to an end and everyone was filing out, Ms. Swan decided to take it up a notch.

"I will see you in detention, Regina." The teacher announced. Her classmates 'oohed' and giggled causing the dark-haired girl to roll her eyes. Of course, Regina thought nothing of it. She wrinkled her nose and stalked out of the classroom unfazed.

She planned to ditch detention with Ms. Swan as she did every day but what she did not expect was to get out of her last period class and to find Ms. Swan leaned up against the wall waiting for her.

The shock on her face caused the teacher to smirk. "Hey, Regina. Going somewhere?"

"Yes, home," Regina said with an eye roll. Her friends looked concerned.

"Detention." Her teacher reminded her. Regina shrugged.

"I have better things to do." She threw back.

"How about each day you miss detention, I take one point off your final grade?"

Regina's mouth fell open. She was attending an Ivy league school. She couldn't risk anything jeopardizing her perfect record. Not even this. It was all fun and games until it wasn't. She glanced at her friends who had fallen silent. "You can't do that!" She cried.

"Wanna bet?" The blonde woman challenged with a smirk.

No, not really. Regina just shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Ms. Swan said before addressing Regina's friends. "Unless you want to join her, go." She added. The girls nodded and scurried off. Regina watched her friends run with their tails between their legs.

"Cowards." She grumbled.

"Shall we?" Ms. Swan asked waving a hand ahead of her. Regina just gave her a look. "Good. Come on." She said before leading her down the hallway back to the classroom.

That's where she's been for the past twenty minutes. Her teacher had bested her and she didn't like it.

"How long do I have to just sit here?" Regina whined. She didn't want to be still for another forty minutes.

"Be quiet." Ms. Swan said without looking up from her desk.

"But this is boring. I'm doing nothing!" Regina whined even louder. The teacher didn't reply then. The woman didn't even look up from her desk. Regina poked out her bottom lip and pouted. She did not like being ignored. "Emma..." She called tauntingly.

Emma looked up from the paper and adjusted her square black framed glasses on her face. She gave Regina a long look and the way her eyes narrowed, Regina knew that she was in trouble for using her first name. She smirked at getting a rise out of the older woman finally. "Regina, I am not playing around with you. Be quiet and do not ever use my first name again." She barked. "Do you understand?"

"I don't want to be quiet." Regina threw back childishly.

Emma's eyes flashed. "Get the fuck up!" She commanded. Regina took her time doing as she was told. Emma stood as well and glared at her. "Get over here right now."

Regina's stomach was twisting in knots but in the best way. She managed to push Emma's buttons and she was finally getting a reaction. She was so excited.

She made her way to the desk with a sway of her hips. Her heels were clicking across the floor as she held Emma's eyes. She stopped in front of the desk and Emma sat back down.

"Come around here."

Regina did as she was told and stood at the end of the desk awaiting further instructions. "What?"

The teacher chuckled but there was no humor to it. "Pick up the chalk."

Regina furrowed her brow. This is not how she expected this to go. "Pardon?"

"Regina, if I have to repeat myself it will not end well for you. Do it!" The bass in Emma's voice sent a jolt through Regina's body that settled in her core and she knew that she was turned on by Emma's aggression.

Regina poked out her bottom lip but picked up the chalk. "Now what?"

"I will obey Ms. Swan'. Twenty times. Neatly." She instructed. Regina opened her mouth and started to argue but Emma cut her off. "Thirty."

"Ms. Swan!" Regina cried.

"Do you want to go for sixty?" Ms. Swan cut her off. "I'm going easy on you. We could do one hundred. Would you like that?"

Regina gasped and shook her head. "No."

"No what?"

"No, Ms. Swan."

The blonde woman sighed with a contented smile. "Okay." She turned back to her work. "Now, get started. 'I will obey Ms. Swan' thirty times."

Regina wrinkled her nose and stepped up to the chalkboard. She did not like this one bit. She walked to the end of the board so that she would have room. She huffed as she brought the chalk to it. She glanced over her shoulder at her teacher who was ignoring her again and had gone back to grading papers. She rolled her eyes then turned back to the board.

As soon as the chalk tapped the blackboard, Ms. Swan spoke. "By the time I turn around, there had better be ten lines or I'm adding twenty more..."

Regina glared at the woman before proceeding to quickly and neatly write out her lines. She got nervous around the fourth line and glanced over her shoulder. Emma was still busily making notes on an assignment with a red marker. Regina sighed in relief and began writing again. A part of her wanted to push her teacher's buttons because it was a thrill for her but an even bigger part didn't want to end up writing one hundred lines so she decided to just take it this time.

She worked quickly and diligently and by the time Ms. Swan glanced over at her, she was moving onto line twelve.

"Good job," Emma said before turning back to her work.

Regina huffed again but said nothing. She instead kept writing.

_I Will Obey Ms. Swan_

_I Will Obey Ms. Swan_

_I Will Obey Ms. Swan_

For any other student, constantly writing such words would sink in and they would consider following the rules and behaving but not Regina Mills. She was already thinking of ways to defy her teacher again.

She finished and set the chalk down. When she turned around to inform the blonde woman of this, she found her with her office chair turned so that she was facing her. Her legs were open and she was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. Her intense gaze was locked on Regina and she felt her breath sucked from her lungs when their eyes met.

"I'm finished." She breathed softly.

Ms. Swan's jaw tightened and she could see where it flexed. "Is that so?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, Ms. Swan."

"Oh?" The teacher raised a brow. "I don't remember saying you were done."

Regina frowned. "But you said-"

"And you're talking back?" Emma asked. She rubbed a hand over her face as she chuckled. "Damn. Did you learn anything? Maybe we should do one hundred."

"No!" Regina cried. Another raise of Emma's brow was enough. "I'm sorry, but please don't make me do that."

Emma cleared her throat. "Come here."

Regina didn't hesitate to do as she was told. She moved over to her teacher and waited. Emma looked up at her and gave her a long look before licking her lips. She then snapped her fingers and pointed at the floor, right by her feet.

Regina automatically knew what that meant and lowered herself to the floor. She knelt before her teacher and smoothed her uniform skirt out. She sat there awaiting further instructions.

"You have been such a bad girl in my class. Now, I've heard from the other teachers that you are a model student in their classes. You can behave for them but not me?" Emma asked with a smirk. "That makes me feel like you want my attention. Is that the case?"

Regina nodded. "Maybe I want you." She admitted.

Emma's smirk only grew. "That so?"

Regina bit her lip as she nodded.

"I only play with good girls."

"I don't believe that." Regina threw back. "I think my behavior turns you on and you get a thrill from the thought of putting me in my place." She taunted as she moved closer. She was hoping this would get another reaction out of Emma. Possibly get her touched in some way. "I deserve it though. I've been very naughty."

Emma's tongue darted out and swiped her pink lips again. Regina was playing a very dangerous game. She doubted Regina could even handle what she could do to her. The girl did have a point though. She wanted to punish her and fuck her hard.

"You're eighteen, yeah?" Emma asked holding Regina's eyes. The girl nodded.

"Since February."

Emma sighed in relief and removed her glasses, setting them on the edge of the desk. She was not the risky type. She didn't care how attractive this girl was. "Good."

"Why?"

Emma didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed Regina's face and pulled her closer to her. The girl gasped at the roughness of it and moaned. That made Emma smile and she leaned in the rest of the way and pressed her mouth to Regina's in a rough kiss. The girl moaned again and pressed her lips harder against Emma's.

Fireworks exploded behind Regina's eyelids when her teacher's lips finally touched her own. She wanted to feel her lips for so long and it was finally happening. She didn't know what to think and she doubted she could really. She placed her hand on Emma's knee, over her hand. A jolt shot to her heart as their skin touched even more.

Emma tilted her head deepening the kiss. In a show of dominance, she coerced Regina's mouth open and slowly slid her tongue inside where she tasted, licked and teased. When Regina's tongue began to play with hers, she allowed it to for a moment. Mostly because she enjoyed the feel of Regina's plump lips and the sweet apple taste of her mouth. Regina moaned and leaned in further, almost demanding. That's when Emma broke the kiss. She didn't pull away completely though and kept a hold of Regina's face.

"I want to punish you." She whispered against her lips. "Then I'm going to fuck you. Would you like that?"

Regina's heart began racing and her stomach tightened. She nodded as she whispered softly, "Yes."

"Will this stay between us?" The blonde woman asked. Even though Regina was legal, she was still her student.

Regina nodded again and tried to kiss her but Emma denied her. Regina huffed. "Yes."

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." Her student breathed. "I've never been touched by anyone."

Emma smirked then pecked her lips. "Good." She pulled her hand away and leaned back. Ignoring Regina's pout, she stood and patted the girl on the head. "Stay."

She walked over to the classroom door and locked it. It was only the two of them and the Janitor in the building but she didn't need him walking in on them. She pulled down the shade then. Regina watched her every move, obediently waiting quietly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had a crush on her teacher since she saw her for the first time in her sophomore year. She couldn't wait to get her for English just so she could stare at her. Now here she was.

Emma returned and stood behind Regina. Regina looked over and up at her. "Get up." She instructed.

Regina stood and turned around to face Ms. Swan. The older woman said nothing and instead began undoing Regina's tie. Regina had put it back on after Emma's class. It wasn't like she would go to her other classes partially dressed. She kept her eyes on her teacher's face which remained emotionless as she undid the tie. Once it was undone, she pulled it off of her and tossed it onto the desk.

"Undo your blouse." She told her. Regina immediately began undoing each button, revealing inch after inch of silky olive skin.

Emma watched her with rapt attention and a hunger in her eyes as Regina's body was presented to her. Her eyes landed on the black lace bra and exposed cleavage and she had an overwhelming need to taste that smooth skin. She knew Regina had a nice body but this was beyond her imagination. The blouse came completely open and Regina was completely exposed from the waist up. Emma reached out and her fingers gently brushed her tummy. Regina gasped softly and her stomach muscles contracted under Emma's touch. Emma caressed the golden skin for a moment longer before retracting her hand.

Regina looked disappointed by losing her touch but Emma's hands were right back on her as she grabbed Regina's arm and spun her around, facing the desk. She then pushed her upper half down so that she was bent over it and placed her hand on the back of Regina's head and lowered it as well so, that her cheek was pressed against the wood.

Regina's senses were on overload. The coolness of the desk against her almost bare cleavage and stomach and Emma's fingers caressing her back from the place between her shoulder blades all the way down her spine was sending a delicious shiver down throughout her body.

Emma gripped Regina's hip with her other hand, squeezing roughly. Regina moaned softly and Emma hummed in response. She then released her and the hand was lifted from her back. Regina's skirt was then lifted, revealing the girl's black matching panties. Her teacher raised a brow. "A little sexy for school, huh?"

Regina giggled. "You like it?"

"Hmm..." was Emma's only response.

Regina knew she did, however. That's why she mentioned it.

Emma's hand settled on her student's round, firm ass. She gently caressed and stroked her, eliciting soft sounds of desire from her. She then suddenly thrust her hips forward so that her pelvis hit Regina's ass. Regina moaned and squirmed against the table. Emma then moved back a bit, breaking the contact but Regina's backside followed her, searching for more. Emma decided to begin right then. She pulled her hand back then swung it forward. It connected with Regina's ass in a firm smack. The girl gasped and jumped.

It was a pleasurable pain but she wasn't prepared for it. She felt a pressure building up between her thighs and she inhaled sharply.

"You really like that, huh?" Ms. Swan asked with a smirk. She smacked one cheek and then the other, enjoying the small jiggle that was visible through the panties.

"Oh fuck," Regina muttered.

"Watch your language." Ms. Swan barked as she spanked Regina again.

Regina really liked this. She found it to be more pleasurable than painful. She liked pain and even her inexperienced body understood that pleasure paired well with pain. She could feel herself growing slick and the pressure was building into a needy throb.

She groaned when Emma's hand connected with her soft supple flesh again but then Emma suddenly stopped and stepped away from her. Regina missed her instantly but she knew that she shouldn't move or she'd end up disobeying her teacher so, she stayed put. She could hear the sound of a drawer opening. There was silence as Emma went through it for a moment then it was shut again.

"You know what I would like to do to you, naughty girl?" Emma asked in a low tone.

"Fuck me?" Regina asked almost innocently.

"Do you think you deserve that?"

Not really but she wanted it. "Yes."

"Oh?" Inquired Emma.

Regina saw something being set down on the desk right near her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of the wooden ruler. Emma then picked up the tie she had taken off Regina before. Regina's hands were pulled behind her back then one wrist was tied with the tie and then the other was as well, connecting them. It wasn't uncomfortable but secure and it didn't take Emma very long to bind her. She gave it a tug as if to test it.

Emma smacked her ass again. "I know my knots. You're not going anywhere."

Regina said nothing but moaned at the feeling of Emma's hand on her ass, squeezing.

"Safeword is 'Poe'." Offered Emma. She had to come up with something quick and she remembered that Regina did an excellent paper on him once so she knew that she could remember that.

Regina wrinkled her nose. That was obviously a reference to writing and English. Regina looked back at Emma at that.

"Okay?" The teacher inquired as she retrieved the ruler. "We have to be safe and careful. I don't want to hurt you. You say that if I really hurt you, you get worried or you don't like something, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Emma said patting Regina's backside affectionately. This caused Regina to let her guard down and she wasn't expecting it when she was hit with the wooden ruler. She gasped and hissed sharply at the sting. "Remember the safe word, Regina."

Regina pressed her lips together. She didn't need to use it but it was nice to have it.

"Alright then." Was the English teacher's response before she popped Regina's ass with the ruler again. The bite caused Regina to jump and the girl moaned loudly. "Want another?"

"Yes, please." Regina breathed out.

"Then ask me like a good girl," Emma demanded. "Go on."

"Please, Ms. Swan, may I have another?"

"You may," Emma replied before spanking her again. "Keep asking."

"May I?"

Emma replied with another whack. The clap reverberated through the room. Regina groaned long and deep. Her eyes were tearing but she didn't want to cry. That confused her.

She was pretty sure that her panties were destroyed and she wanted them off. She was hornier than she's ever been and she was beside herself. She needed Emma on her and inside of her right then.

She pushed back towards Emma, begging her to give her what she needed. She felt Emma press her groin against her behind, pushing her forward as if telling her to stay still. Regina obeyed and instead asked for more spankings. She was rewarded each time and by the time Regina felt a soreness and a sting on her skin, Emma set the ruler down and began pulling down her panties.

Regina held her breath as they were pulled down her legs to her ankles. No other person has ever seen her down there and she was nervous about what Emma would think. Emma examined her new playmate carefully. Her soft delicate olive skin was covered in reddening marks and it was beautiful. Emma stepped back a bit and placed a hand on her ass, causing her to flinch. She opened her up a bit. What she found turned her on even more. Regina's little pussy was drenched. She was ready for her.

"That spanking do this to you?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, Ms. Swan," Regina said softly. She just wanted to be fucked. She was prepared to submit fully for that.

Emma ran her hand over the soft olive flesh that was covered in red marks from the ruler. "So perfect." She whispered as she rubbed her gently.

Regina was sore and flinched at the contact to her ass but Emma didn't let up. The slight sting was causing her to grow wetter. It was a reminder of her spanking that she enjoyed.

She inhaled a sharp breath as Emma ran a finger up her slit. Emma collected the juices on her finger and brought it to her mouth to taste her. She groaned with Regina on her tongue. "You are so delicious."

Regina waited for more of Emma's fingers but huffed in frustration when she didn't get it.

"Relax," Emma muttered as her hand rested on her student's lower back. Regina shivered under the touch. Her senses were consuming her. Emma pressed her groin to Regina's ass again and pushed forward. Regina moaned as Emma began rolling her hips against her, grinding on her. This felt so filthy and she loved it.

Emma stopped and moved back a bit but she didn't go far because Regina could still feel the heat of her body. Her teacher's hand cupped her sex again and squeezed. A whimper rose up from deep within Regina and a finger slid through her slick folds again.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Emma growled before smacking her ass again. Regina let out a gasp that led into a moan. She felt a coiling in her lower stomach and she didn't know what it meant but she liked it. "Would you like me to fuck you now?"

Regina nodded her head against the desk. "Yes."

"Ask like a good girl," Emma demanded.

"Please fuck me!" Regina cried. She felt like she was going to implode if Emma didn't put her fingers inside her soon.

Emma smacked the back of Regina's thigh. "You're missing something, baby."

Regina furrowed her brow. Her mind was foggy with the intense desire she felt. She couldn't think straight. In fact, she couldn't think at all. she stayed quiet for a moment and after a moment, her teacher had mercy on her.

Emma knew that this was Regina's first time so she wouldn't be perfect at this but she was doing well so far. "Who am I?"

Regina understood then. "Ms. Swan! Please fuck me, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded with a smirk. She felt her excitement rising with Regina's eagerness and anticipation. She couldn't have asked for a lovelier playmate. This young woman was breathtakingly gorgeous and Emma liked her fire. In fact, everything about this girl turned her on and she couldn't wait to fuck her into total submission.

She put her hand on the back of Regina's thigh and lifted her leg on to the desk to open her up more. "Arch your back." She demanded and Regina did what she was told, exposing herself to Emma fully.

Emma stepped closer and her fingers found Regina's center again. They slowly began stroking Regina's slit but not applying enough pressure to give her any real stimulation.

Emma's fingers felt so good on one of Regina's most intimate parts but she needed more. She couldn't help but squirm under her touch, "Please?" She begged softly.

Emma stopped. "Oh wow." She taunted. "Look at you... begging." She paused and her hand slid to Regina's ass where it settled. "I like that. Keep begging me and we'll see what happens."

Regina internally huffed and rolled her eyes but she knew better than to do it physically. She was so wet and needy. She needed to do whatever was necessary to get off.

"Please, Ms. Swan. Please fuck me." She pleaded softly.

"And if I make you cum, what will you do for me?" Emma asked playfully.

"I'll be good."

"That's good. Impossible but good." Emma sighed thoughtfully. "What else you got?"

"I will do whatever you tell me to without hesitation."

Emma grinned then. "Now we're talking." She smacked Regina's ass again before her other hand began exploring her pussy.

A finger flicked Regina's clit and the girl jumped with a gasp. Emma chuckled at that reaction and did it again.

Regina moaned wantonly and squirmed against the desk. Emma removed her hand from Regina and slid her fingers into her mouth. She hummed at the delicious taste again.

She returned her hand to its position but instead of stroking her slit, she turned her attention to the waiting clit. Emma stroked it gently with her middle finger and she watched as Regina writhed against the table. The girl let out a desperate groan.

Regina's eyes slammed shut and her breathing quickened. The sensation that Emma was sending through her was more than she ever imagined and more.

She hummed as Emma's finger worked back and forth, around and around the slick little bundle of nerves. These feelings were new and a bit overwhelming and she felt like she was going to catch fire.

"Does that feel good?" Emma whispered.

"Yes." Regina breathed out. She was losing herself in Emma's touch and she didn't mind one bit because in this moment she was ready. Ready to surrender to her teacher completely.

Emma's fingers busily worked over her needy little clit until Regina was throbbing. A shiver ran up her spine and throughout her body and Emma felt the girl tremble against her. She was also loving the lovely sounds falling from those gorgeous lips.

It pleased her that Regina was so comfortable and responsive to her. She belonged to her in this moment and regardless of what happened after they left this room, she had been hers so completely. Nothing could change that.

Emma's fingers teased and played until Regina slowly began unraveling before her.

She traveled the length of her wetness. She teased her entrance but didn't enter.

Regina's stomach was doing somersaults and her heart was racing with anticipation and nervousness. All of her nerves were wide awake and she felt every stroke of Emma's fingers deep within her soul. Even the slowest, slightest touch was driving her insane.

"Please..." She whispered softly. If Emma hadn't been listening to her so closely, she would have missed the quiet plea.

"Please what?" Emma knew exactly what she was pleading for.

"Please," Regina repeated this time. Her voice was strained and her words were coming out as more of a whimper. "Please, I want you inside me."

Emma hummed and retracted her hand. Regina whined at the loss of contact. Emma's hand collided with her ass cheek yet again and Regina cried out.

Emma shushed her with a laugh. "Quiet. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

Of course, Regina didn't. She didn't want her mother to find out what she had been up to, she didn't want Miss Swan to stop and most importantly, she didn't want the older woman to get into any trouble. "No. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Emma said gently as her hand stroked over the tender, red flesh of Regina's properly spanked backside. The sting was still there but was dulled by the ache between the student's thighs. "I would hate to have to stop before I got to really fuck you."

The use of that very dirty word in reference to the very dirty act that they were committing caused a wave of arousal to pour out of Regina and trickle down her inner thigh.

"Oh fuck." She muttered under her breath. A hard smack landed on her ass again and she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"You have such a filthy mouth," Emma whispered. "I wonder if you know how to use it."

"Use it?"

"Yes. I'm putting you to work." Emma told her simply as her hand stroked downward and over where she needed her.

Regina groaned. She had enough of the teasing. It was torturous and her body was self-destructing. "Ms. Swan."

"Yes, Regina?"

"Please fuck me." She repeated her plea from earlier. Emma felt that she had made her suffer long enough and decided to cut her a break.

She retracted her hand and brought it to her mouth and licked Regina from her fingers, tasting her again. After wetting her fingers, she brought her hand back. She slowly slid her middle finger inside of her, her warm slick walls tightened around her instantly.

"Relax," Emma whispered. She felt Regina's body do exactly that. Emma hummed. "Try to stay like this. You're in good hands."

"I trust you," Regina whispered back. She had no idea why she tensed at the sudden intrusion.

"Good," Emma said. It gave her a boost of confidence there. She thought it was sexy and she found it comforting that this girl trusted her so much with something as precious as her virginity. She placed a hand on Regina's hip to hold her still.

She slid her finger out a bit then slid it back in. She heard Regina hiss and hum on the exhale. She quickly fell into an easy, smooth, rhythm. Regina was sighing and moaning with every movement of Emma's talented hand.

This was new to her; the touch of another. Emma's hands on her was everything she imagined. Her touch was gentle yet firm. There was still so much affection in everything she did. Even when she was spanking her.

Emma added a second finger. Regina gasped at that and her eyes widened.

"Oh f-" she caught herself and bit down on her bottom lip. Emma didn't like it when she swore apparently.

"Good girl," Emma muttered and stepped closer. She tightened her hand on the girl's hip and pressed her groin against the back of her hand. She began moving her hips back and forth, guiding the strokes of her fingers.

Emma's thrusts were coming faster and each one harder than the last. Regina was trying her hardest to be quiet but then Emma's hand released her hip and found its way into her hair. When Emma wrapped her dark locks around her hand and yanked, providing a delicious pain, Regina moaned from deep within her chest. This particular moan came from her very center and traveled up her body.

Her body was awake and vibrating with the ecstasy of what Emma was doing to her. Emma was completely controlling her pleasure, making her feel whatever she desired and there was nothing that Regina could do about it. She loved it.

Her walls involuntarily contracted and tightened around Emma's fingers and she could hear her own wetness as Emma's fingers slid in and out of her.

Emma chuckled as she thrust her hips forward, guiding her hand again. "Damn." She growled. The feeling of Regina's slick, warm walls pulsating around her fingers left a pool of wetness between her own thighs. "You feel close. Are you?"

"Yes," Regina whined softly. She could feel a tingling sensation throughout her lower body and her heartbeat had sped up considerably. She knew that she was teetering on the edge and all she needed was a few more thrusts from Emma's talented fingers to push her over. She felt it coming and so did Emma as her fingers were covered with another wave of Regina's hot juices.

Regina held her breath as it came. This was it. She was going to come by Emma's hand but then her teacher suddenly stopped and Regina whimpered as her fingers slid out of her. She felt a frustration instantly. It felt more like anger.

"What did I do?" She cried, thinking that she was being punished. "I said I was sorry for-"

"Regina, sit up," Emma said gently. "It's okay. I want to see you when you have your orgasm. That's all. Come on."

She wrapped a hand around Regina's arm and helped her to sit up. The girl turned around to face her. Emma could see her flushed cheeks and her forehead, neck and heaving chest were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

She helped her up onto the desk and spread her thighs with her hands. Regina sat there with her hands still tied behind her back, legs spread wide open with her pussy exposed to her teacher and blouse left wide open.

Emma stepped between Regina's legs, leaving little to no space between the two them. Regina's eyes stayed on hers as she watched her carefully. Emma leaned in close to Regina's face so that they were only a breath away. The girl gasped softly when Emma's lips met hers in a hard, deep kiss.

Emma then broke the kiss then bit down on the girl's bottom lip. Regina groaned as Emma tugged before releasing it. Emma pecked Regina's lips before traveling downward and turning her attention to her throat.

Emma's tongue glided over Regina's soft, sweet flesh that had an undertone of salt from her sweat. Emma liked the taste of her and couldn't get enough. Each swipe of Emma's tongue was driving Regina crazy.

She peppered feather light kisses along the column of her throat and stopped at her pulse point that was throbbing against her lips. She latched on and began sucking. Regina arched against Emma, craving more contact. Emma responded by giving her thighs a squeeze. Regina felt that this was way too much stimulation and her heart was going to stop right there.

"Please, Ms. Swan." She whispered.

Emma smirked against her skin because she knew exactly what she was begging for. Emma sucked and nibbled a little bit longer on Regina's collarbone and when she was pulling away, there was a reddening mark there. She smirked and looked Regina in the eye. _Good luck hiding that._ She thought. She admired her flushed cheeks before dipping her head.

She pulled down the cups of her student's bra, exposing her breasts. They weren't very large but there was a fullness to them and her nipples were lovely. She took one of the hardened buds into her mouth and began sucking. Regina exhaled softly and threw her head back. The pleasure of Emma's wet warm mouth on one of her most sensitive places was rocking her entire body.

Emma's hand found its way between the girl's legs and she slid two fingers back inside her. Her mouth worked as busily as her hand.

Her tongue curled around Regina's hard little nipple before sucking it into her mouth again. Goosebumps prickled Regina's skin when Emma grazed her nipple with her teeth then bit down gently. The sharpness of the pain nearly pushed her over the edge.

Her walls contracted and pulsated around Emma's skilled fingers and her thrusts became harder until she was pounding into her. She pushed in as deep as she could go and curled her fingers. Regina's eyes widened and she bit down on her tongue to keep from swearing. The spot that Emma was rubbing deep inside her was sending pleasurable shocks everywhere. She didn't even know that this was possible.

"Oh god." Regina breathed out.

Emma released her nipple with a loud pop. "Ms. Swan will do just fine." She muttered teasingly before switching over and lavishing the other nipple with equal attention. Her thumb connected to Regina's sensitive clit and began rubbing back and forth at a quick pace. A strangled gasp came from Regina and she began rocking her hips.

Emma didn't comment and she let her. In fact, she admired her enthusiasm.

Regina felt a heavy pressure building up in her lower abdomen once again and it was more intense than ever before. She moaned long and deep. Emma chuckled against her but stayed focused on her task.

Regina squeezed her fingers almost painfully. Emma released her nipple and hissed. "Fuck." She didn't extract her fingers though and lose her rhythm. She looked up into the brunette's face. She found pure ecstasy there. Her pupils were blown wide and her lips were parted.

"Oh." Regina breathed.

"Are you close?" Emma asked even though she already knew the answer.

Regina knew she was. There was that delicious tingle in her core and she felt like she was vibrating. Emma sped up, thrusting harder and deeper, curling her fingers each time.

A soft whimper came from Regina and she stopped moving.

"Don't fucking come," Emma ordered. She didn't stop, however. Regina's eyes widened. How was she not supposed to orgasm with Emma fucking her like that?

"What?" She breathed.

"Always ask me before you come," Emma said simply.

"May I?" Regina asked softly. She didn't think she could hold it for much longer.

Emma decided to cut her some slack since this was her first time. Besides the girl and her body needed to be trained. "Come for me," Emma commanded.

As if Emma's words triggered it, Regina felt the powerful orgasm slam into her. She cried out as the shocks ran through her body. Her legs began shaking and her hips moved frantically to meet Emma's strokes.

"Fuck." She couldn't even hold it in any longer. Emma didn't get on her for swearing that one time.

She saw Regina's eyes closing and Emma squeezed her thigh. "Look at me." Watching this girl coming undone was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen and she didn't want to miss a moment. She also wanted Regina to look her in the eye when she came. It was important.

Regina felt herself tighten around Emma's fingers again and Emma hissed at the pain. A burst of relief washed over her and she felt a sudden peace. Her body felt light, weightless.

Emma's fingers were released from the tight grip but she still felt Regina pulsing around her. Emma didn't stop and continued to thrust into her until she rode out her orgasm. Regina sighed and collapsed back against the desk. It was an uncomfortable position because her hands were tied behind her back but she didn't care. She was spent.

Emma observed Regina She looked tired but she seemed okay. She would admit the sight was a turn on. Her center throbbed with each rise of Regina's bare chest. She licked her fingers that still had Regina's fluids dripping from them, running down the back of her hand. She was tempted to eat Regina out, thirsty for more of her but she knew that they didn't have much time before the school closed for the evening.

"Fuck." Emma breathed. She wanted to get Regina home with her. "Are you okay?"

Regina giggled. "I've never been better."

Emma smirked. "Catch your breath." She grabbed her arm and sat her up.

It was only a moment before Regina was smiling up at her with her head tilted as her feet swung back and forth. Emma snorted out a soft laugh.

"Still spent?"

Regina nodded. "I am." But her grin was adorable.

"Before you fall asleep, why don't you come here? I want to show you something."

Regina's curiosity was piqued. "What do you want to show me?"

Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's arm and helped her down from the desk. She said nothing and began backing towards the chalkboard. She leaned up against it and quirked a finger at Regina. The girl furrowed her brow but obediently moved over to her.

She stood before Emma. She could feel her teacher's eyes travel her body. Over her exposed breasts, the way her skirt was hiked up around her waist and her hair was tousled from the sex and it being pulled.

Emma observed Regina. She looked properly fucked. Her lipstick was smudged and her eye makeup was running from her tears. The sight was quite sexy. She couldn't wait any longer.

She kicked her boots off and nudged them aside with her foot. She then began undoing her jeans. Any other time she would have had Regina do this but the girl was a bit tied up. She began pulling down her pants and panties at the same time. She let them fall the rest of the way before stepping out of them and kicking them aside as well. Emma pulled her shirt up, giving Regina a chance to explore a little of her.

Regina's eyes stared at her teacher for a movement. The way she was holding her shirt up Regina could see a bit of her stomach that was adorned with deep defined abs. She looked up at the woman's face. She was just watching her quietly. Regina did wish she could touch Emma's stomach. She was sure that her skin was smooth and warm and the addition of the ridges on her stomach was just perfect. She has never seen anything like it.

Her eyes roamed downward again and zoned in her mound. It was mostly bald save for one neatly trimmed, golden, blonde strip. Regina licked her lips and not for the first time, she wondered what Ms. Swan tasted like.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked with a playful tone of voice.

Regina's eyes wandered up to meet Emma's. She nodded. She was positive that she was blushing. "I do. I like it very much."

Emma nodded back. "Want to taste me?"

"Yes." Regina breathed. She desperately wanted that.

Emma paused for a moment. "On your knees." She demanded.

Regina nodded then went to do that. Emma put a hand around her arm and helped her down so that she wouldn't just fall to her knees. Those floors were hard.

Kneeling before Emma she could smell her arousal and Regina's mouth instantly starting watering. It was heady and sensual and it enveloped her senses instantly. She's never tasted anyone before but she was sure that she would like her teacher's taste.

Regina looked up at her teacher for further instructions. Emma combed her fingers through her hair affectionately. Regina smiled a bit and Emma's fingers trailed down her cheek. The sweetness of the gesture caused Regina's eyes to slip closed and it created a flutter in her stomach.

Emma's hand stopped on her chin and she tilted her head upward. She gave her a smile then released her chin. She leaned back against the board and placed her hand on the top of Regina's head and began moving her closer. Regina's eyes opened when she felt the woman's leg settle onto her shoulder.

From that angle, she could see the wetness coating Emma's outer lips. Emma's other hand came down and she used two fingers to open herself up to the younger woman. Regina could see Emma's pinkness that was dripping with her arousal.

"Look at what you did," Emma said seriously, almost as if she was angry. "Clean up the mess you made."

Regina was pulled closer until her lips were touching Emma's slit. Instinctively, her tongue darted out and swiped the length of it. The blonde woman gasped in surprise and shivered a bit at that.

"Oh Shit." She whispered to herself. "Regina!" She chuckled. Regina looked up at her confused. She thought she wanted her to. "That was good but you caught me off guard."

Regina nodded.

"Open your mouth."

Regina obediently did as she was told. Emma could see that Regina's mouth was full. "Swallow it."

Regina didn't have to be told twice and did exactly that. She opened her mouth to show Emma that she did follow directions. Emma nodded and guided her back to her.

"Lick. Nice and slow."

Regina immediately began lapping at Emma's pussy. Her inexperienced tongue roaming over the wet flesh. Tasting, teasing, exploring. Emma hissed and her hand tightened in her hair. Regina was learning what to do as she went. When she did certain things, Emma's hand would tighten in her hair and she would growl or groan. Those were good reactions that she wanted so she kept doing that.

"Yes, like that. Good girl." Emma whispered.

Regina licked Emma from her dripping entrance to her engorged clit. Sloppily smearing her juices all over her pussy and Regina's own mouth. She didn't care however because she loved this. She loved how filthy she felt kneeling half naked, giving head to her teacher after being fucked so well in her own school. Her pussy began throbbing as she became aroused yet again.

This was too much for her body. She was wound up and she couldn't stop. The sound of Regina's mouth on Emma's wet center could be heard between them.

Emma's hips bucked involuntarily but she held Regina's head in place. She had had sex with a decent amount of women many times but none of them had ever gotten her this wet or even excited to that degree. She was dripping and running. Every time Regina would lap over her entrance, she felt the slickness being dragged to her clit.

"Oh fuck." Her hand tightened in Regina's dark hair again. "Harder." She demanded. "Make me come."

Regina knew that this was not a request. She did as what she was told and began lapping harder at her clit. Each flick of her tongue eliciting a sensual groan from her teacher.

Emma felt herself getting there. Regina's movements -although unsure and sloppy were getting her there. "Suck me."

The girl knew exactly what she meant and wrapped her mouth around her sensitive little pearl and sucked. Emma gasped out a moan and she pulled her closer.

"Fuck. Like that." She praised. "Good girl."

Regina's mouth worked busily sucking and pulling at Emma's erect little bundle of nerves. She let go for a moment and looked up at Emma as she returned to flicking it with her tongue.

"Oh fuck." Whispered her teacher.

Regina said nothing because her mouth was busy. She kept up her task until a muffled cry came from above her.

"Fuck I'm coming. Don't move and don't stop."

Regina hadn't planned to and instead latched onto her clit and started sucking hard.

Emma was teetering on the edge and her core and entire body were tingling. Albeit inexperienced, Regina was by far one of her favorite partners and playthings. She was eager to please and amazing at it. She liked her enthusiasm and ability to follow directions.

She thought about this as she came undone. Her body tingling and stiffening as she held Regina's face in place. The girl's mouth was still latched onto her clit sucking. Emma began rolling her hips and thrusting forwards, riding the girl's face into an orgasm.

Regina could feel Emma's pussy throbbing against her mouth as she came. She didn't care or mind her riding her face either.

It took a moment before Emma rode out her climax and slumped back against the board. Regina released her clit and went to sit back but Emma held her head in place.

"Clean up the rest of the mess you made." She commanded.

Regina understood exactly what she meant. She greedily began licking at Emma's pussy. Her tongue collecting her extra fluids. She didn't stop until Emma's pussy was void of all evidence of any arousal aside from the pinkness of the inside of her.

Emma released her hair. "You're done."

Regina was unsure if that was a question or statement but she sat back and looked up at Emma before nodding.

"Good." Emma grabbed her arm and hoisted her to her feet. "Turn around."

Regina did as she was told. She could feel the tie being undone and her wrists being freed.

"There we go," Emma said as she freed her. Regina turned to Emma and her teacher took her hands into her own, examining her wrists. She found no redness or marks which was good. Emma rubbed her thumb back and forth over the flesh anyway.

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes that were focused on her wrists. She bit her lip as she watched her. She was being so gentle and caring with her and Regina found that she liked that just as much as she liked her roughness and aggression. When those lovely green eyes wandered up to hers, those soft pink lips curled up into a smile.

"What?" She asked playfully.

Regina didn't even care that she had been staring. "Nothing." She said coyly with a shake of her head.

Emma hummed softly before leaning in. Regina tilted her chin upward and their lips met. It was a soft kiss, almost chaste and just like that, Emma was pulling away. "Fix your clothes. I want to talk to you before you leave."

Regina furrowed her brow in confusion but nodded and set off to do what she was told. With Emma's help, she buttoned her blouse. Her tie was then returned to her and she began tying it. Her teacher used that time to put her jeans back on.

Regina turned away as Emma was putting her boots on and went over to grab her panties from where Emma had tossed them. She bent to pick them up and when she sat up, she felt a solid body pressed to her back. She smirked when lips trailed down the side of her neck, then back up to her earlobe where a soft a kiss was pressed behind her ear. She then felt a hand grab her breast and she gasped.

She giggled and turned around when she felt Emma step back. The blonde woman smiled at her and Regina smiled back. She was still in shock over what she had done. If her soaked panties weren't in her hand then she probably would have thought it was all a dream. She lost her only piece of evidence when the black lacy material was plucked from her hand.

Her teacher chuckled and raised her brows. "These are mine now. You have to drive home without any panties." She winked.

Just when Regina thought she couldn't feel any more delightfully filthy, Ms. Swan does that. "Oh." She breathed.

"Mhmm..." Emma hummed. She stuffed the underwear into her pocket then walked over to her desk chair and sat with a huff. "Honestly, after that, I need some food and a nap." She chuckled.

Regina smiled and her cheeks colored a soft red. "How was I?"

Emma looked at her but didn't say anything. Instead, she patted her lap, indicating that she wanted her to sit there. Regina all but skipped over there and perched herself sideways across Emma's thighs.

The older woman sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close. Regina automatically rested her head on her shoulder and nuzzled her nose against the woman's throat. She could smell her then. Her smell was soft but not too feminine yet floral. It was difficult for her to distinguish but she liked it.

Emma's hand began rubbing gently up and down the girl's arm. The chair was only so big but luckily for her, her student was small so she wasn't too uncomfortable.

"First off," Emma began speaking softly. "You were amazing. You just need to learn to be quiet when I tell you to." She added gently. Regina frowned and at the girl's silence Emma kept up her critiques. "You came beautifully and you gave yourself to me completely. I appreciate you trusting me."

"Of course I trust you," Regina whispered. "I knew that you would take care of me."

Emma turned her head and pressed her lips to Regina's forehead. The younger woman sighed and snuggled closer to her. Emma turned to look at the empty desks ahead of them. Regina's words surprised her. "What do you mean?"

Regina sat her head up so that she could look Emma in the eye and in that moment the girl looked so innocent with those big brown eyes. She smiled and they sparkled. "I always feel safe with you. I feel safer in this classroom than I do anywhere else. I just know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Emma smiled then. She was flattered and the girl was right. She would never hurt her nor would she allow anything to ever happen to her. "I will always keep you safe, Regina. This classroom would always be a safe place for you, I promise."

Regina nodded and rested her cheek against Emma's shoulder again. She felt the vibrations as Emma spoke again, "How do you feel? I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No," Regina said almost shyly. "My bottom is a little sore."

Emma's hand slid down and rubbed Regina's backside. "That's to be expected. Did you enjoy yourself though?"

"I did," Regina admitted. "Very much."

Emma nodded with a small smile. "Well, that's all that matters, sweetie."

"Thank you," Regina whispered and Emma looked down at her in surprise.

Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "Any time, Regina."

They fell silent for a moment just enjoying their post-orgasmic bliss before Emma broke the silence.

"We have to leave soon, baby," Emma informed her and Regina huffed in protest.

"I don't want to."

"You want to stay in school?" Emma asked in mock surprise. "Usually as soon as that bell rings, you and your squad fly out of here like your asses are on fire."

Regina knew she was teasing because Regina was in a few clubs that kept her after school. She sat up and looked at Emma with an adorable pout on her face. "I want to stay with you."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Mmm..." She hummed as her hand gently stroked the length of Regina's back. "You want to get locked in here for an entire weekend, babe?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe. We have food, water, and the showers in the locker room." She wagged her brows with a suggestive smirk.

Emma laughed out then. "Oh fuck you're cute." She continued stroking Regina's back. "And as tempting as that sounds, I cannot be locked in for an entire weekend. Who's going to feed my cat?"

Regina giggled. "I feel like that's a double entendre."

Emma chuckled softly. "Nah, I have a cat."

"What kind of cat?" Regina asked curiously.

"Just a big orange thing," Emma said with a smile. "He's not a pedigree or anything."

"Oh."

Emma's smile grew. "You like cats?"

Regina raised a brow. "This is a trap but yes I do."

"Good." Emma chuckled. She kissed Regina's cheek. "Not a trap." She added as she pulled away. "I was just curious."

"Hmm..." Regina hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, what?"

Regina shrugged her shoulder with her bottom lip poked out. "I'm just wondering why you're curious about me."

Emma raised a brow. "I did just fuck you..."

"I mean, yeah but..."

"But what?"

"We just..." Regina sighed. "Is this a one-time thing? Am I supposed to go back to my life and act like I didn't become so attached to you today?"

Emma sighed and looked Regina in her eyes. She looked so confused and worried.

"I don't expect nor want that."

"Why not?"

"Because you are beautiful, smart and have a lot of potential. I also think we work well together." Emma licked her lips. She moved her leg up and down, bouncing Regina a bit receiving a smile from her. "You're a kid. Do you really want to date a teacher?"

Regina looked confused. "If it's about the age thing, you aren't that much older than me."

Emma sighed and leaned back but Regina didn't lay against her. Instead, she was giving her a disapproving look. She had a point. Emma was only twenty-five. She hadn't been a teacher for very long. "It's not that, geez."

"Then what is it?"

Emma heaved a heavy sigh. Regina was clearly jumping to conclusions. "What are you proposing, Regina?"

"I'm not proposing anything." The bite in her tone and the scrunch of her nose told Emma that she was not too pleased and she should tread carefully. She even let the sassiness go because she knew that Regina was just being defensive.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not too young to be with you," Regina said firmly without hesitation.

Ah! Emma nodded her head. "So you want to play with me on a regular basis?"

Regina nodded, her eyes once again twinkling with innocence. "Yes. I enjoyed playing with you today and I want to discover what else we can do together."

Emma placed her finger on her top lip and just stared at Regina for a moment. The girl did have potential. Besides Emma had felt such a powerful connection to her right then.

Regina fidgeted under Emma's gaze. She had no idea what she would decide but she knew that she wanted her for so long and now she was so close. This could crush her if she said no.

Emma inhaled. "Look, I'm putting a lot at stake given what we did here today. A relationship would be extremely risky."

Regina frowned. "I will be quiet and careful. No one will ever know."

"You can't promise that." Emma pointed out. "Crazy shit happens."

"Am I not worth it?"

Fuck yeah, she was worth it. Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's tie and tugged her closer until the girl all but fell into her. "You are so worth it." She muttered before sealing their lips in a steamy kiss. Regina melted into the kiss and she pushed further into the other woman. Emma allowed it as she tilted her head deepening it.

She allowed this a moment longer before breaking it. Regina groaned and leaned in for another kiss. She was given a quick peck and then another. Emma turned her face the last time and Regina opened her eyes and pouted.

"We can give it a try," Emma whispered. Regina's entire face lit up and the pout was replaced with a huge smile.

"Really?"

Emma hummed with a nod. "But you're mine and only mine, understand?" She demanded. Regina nodded. "I'm not good at sharing."

"Yes. okay."

Emma nodded. "We have to be discreet but I think we can do this." She watched her student. "For now, go home, do your homework and behave "

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "But-"

"I will text you and we'll discuss details."

Regina bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was so excited. She was delightfully surprised that Emma agreed. She couldn't wait to see what was in store for them. If today was any indication of what was to come then she couldn't wait for more. "Okay."

Emma nodded. "Great. Up you go. I have to start packing up."

Regina didn't hesitate and stood up. She didn't want to get off of Emma but she needed to listen to her. Emma stood too.

She stepped around Regina and headed over to the chalkboard to begin erasing her lines. Regina hated to see them go but she understood that they couldn't leave behind any evidence.

Emma then headed back to her desk and grabbed her glasses, sliding them back on. Regina watched her for a moment before sidling up to her at the desk. "Leaving now?"

Emma looked at her and nodded as she shoved some papers into her backpack. "Yeah. I'll walk you to your car."

Regina nodded and rounded the desk. She grabbed her bag as Emma slung her own bag over her shoulder. Regina followed her to the door. The teacher unlocked it but before she opened it, she turned to Regina. "Did you learn your lesson?"

Regina nodded eagerly and grinned. "I did, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded in satisfaction. "Does that mean you will be a good girl now?"

Regina's grin turned coy. "I wouldn't go that far."

Emma raised a brow. "That so?"

Regina raised her hands in surrender. "Eh, I said I can't make any promises."

Emma tried not to smirk but couldn't help it. "I guess you need another lesson in good behavior."

Regina's eyes lit up with mischief and excitement. "I guess so, too."

Emma just gave Regina a look before pulling the door open. She held it open for her student. Regina walked past her and winked. "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Emma grinned. She knew that she would have to teach Regina another lesson and admittedly she didn't mind doing it. She sighed and her grin grew as she flicked the light switch off and followed Regina into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
